


Do You Ever Feel Displaced?

by Hipstersandprettyboys



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also septiplier is gonna happen too, Anti is gonna punch him, Dark is dumb with feelings, Dumbass demons in love, Legit he is, M/M, rating might change?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstersandprettyboys/pseuds/Hipstersandprettyboys
Summary: Can a demon who was once a person(s) still feel?(Trust me gonna be happier than it looks)





	1. Boom Yer Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! I'm Jay and this is my first septiplier/Danti fic! My tumblr for feed back is whokilledjay.tumblr.com!

It was chaos. A chaos he had caused. No. NO. No he didn't cause this. They did. They did this to him, to everyone, the entire world was swallowed up in flames, and it was all their fault. Shaking hands run through his hair, tugging, pulling, almost ripping it all out as he heaved for breath. His head falls back, eyes rolling into his skull as he tried, and failed to calm himself. It was useless at this point. Sad laughter falls past chapped, bleeding lips and his hands fall to his sides. Eyes casting over the blade on his desk. This was it. The only option. Tears staining his cheeks, machines and computers all around him sparking, caught a flame. He lifted the blade tilting his head as he caught his reflection in it grimacing. 

"They'll pay. I'll make them fucking pay!" He shouts throat burning from the smoke and strain, knife raised in the air as he stood from his desk, away from the monitor that showed his entire world in utter madness and agony.

Sprinting down the shining, metallic halls, flashing lights casting onto his manic grin as he came to a large metal door. The bunker. Kicking in the heavy door laughing, smiling, eyes hallow. 

"Jack? Where have you been!? You we're supposed to be here as soon as it dropped!" A man gasps fear plain in his expression tensing as he spots the knife. A woman to his right screams shielding her body as Jack stepped closer raising the blade once more. 

"Say goodbye." He cackled before kicking the door closed with the heel of his boot. Later all the recon team would find was a pool of blood, bodies lying where they fell, and one green haired man in the middle of all the gore knife still in hand laughing uncontrollably. Blue eyes streaming tears before he brought the steel to his throat and carved into his flesh uttering only three words.

"You caused this."


	2. Crimewave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive typos/errors I'm typing on a phone and have no one to beta. Do please leave comments if you're enjoying this tho!

Getting a second chance at life isn't like the movies. There's no angel wings, no bright light none of that. No all he could feel was pain, not just the physical aspect of his skin being flayed over and over, but reliving the crimes he had committed, the lives he took before his own. Blue eyes cracked open to see just that, his skin melting right off bone before new flesh took it's place pale, sickly color before black misshapen, unnatural claws, almost talon like took their place. His mind swam with confusion before his teeth fell from his mouth piling into freakish hands and dagger like teeth burst from his gums. 

Though as soon as it all happened the pain stopped, but what took it's place was a rage, no, no, the Paramount of fury burning from inside out until he was rupturing from snow covered dirt gasping for air as he clawed his way up looking around as silence greeted his now pointed ears. Inky black eyes look around to see large trees towering over him as he crawls out of his hole. It was a forest in the middle of snowfall, no birds chirping, no animals scurrying around, but the demon took no joy from seeing life no. He growled lowly claws swiping at the tree leaving three long gashes in, and just as he attempted to clear the whole damn place he heard footsteps crunching the snow. His ears peaked as he snapped his head towards them body twitching as it began to move on it's own accord. It needed to move to find the source of the footsteps and as he ran he noticed his body fading in and out with the shadows the leaves caused overhead. It was a person, had to be he felt it in his gut. Soon enough a shout confirmed it. 

"Gizmo!!! Gizmo ya shite please come back! It's too cold out for ya to be playing these games!" A boy called out as he ran sweater bundled tight to him and a long green scarf around his throat muffling his accented voice. The demon grinned a strange joyous anger fueling him, moving him closer and closer until he was just near the boy slinking into the brush to watch as the human froze in fear as his heart raced. 

"Gizmo? Girl is that you? Why are ya growling it's me! Sean your o-" Sean didn't get to finish his sentence as he was leapt upon screaming in terror as the demon toppled him into the snowy mud. Claws at his throat squeezing as a face too similar to his own yet not at all was inches from his own. 

"Your body is weak! But it's all mine now!" He heard muddled past the ringing in his ears trying to squirmed and get away. It was no use though he was gonna die out here. All he had wanted to do was find his poor little Gizzy, who for all he knew was hurt by this... thing. Though a claw was coming to his left eye, sinking closer and closer, and as much as he tried he couldn't close his lids. 

"That's it just take your lumps, boy." The 'man' giggled sickeningly and with a silent scream the claw sunk in but no blood poured forth only pain so white hot and powerful he passed out. When Sean came to hours later a tongue lapping at his cheek poor Gizmo freezing and afraid as she tried to wake up her master. He rolled over in the snow eye burning before scooping his dog up and rushing back to the cabin. 

"Jaysus Sean! Where have ye been it's been two hours since ye left to find the dog!" A short woman cries out wrapping her arms around her son to try and pull him inside quicker. Sean gently drops Gizmo, who scurries away to hide somewhere while her human disrobes from his coat. 

"Sorry Ma'! She just...got away..and I think..I think I got attacked by somthun'? All I know is my eye hurts like hell." He groans in pain moving his hand to show the swollen lid and growing discoloration. His mother gasps holding his chubby cheeks in hand. 

"Sean William McLoughlin we are goin' to hospital right now! Grab your coat!" She sternly says going off to find her keys. Sean winces at his full name and decides it's best not to fight his mother on this one. 

"Ma' call down it isn't all that bad! S'not like it'll go septic!" He jokes as he follows his mother out of the cabin door closing with a thump covering up the soft cackling heard from the shadows down the hall.


End file.
